Stained Glass
by HopeThePixii
Summary: There are stories of that fancy house on the hill. Most of them end in the main character never being seen or heard from again. The elders warned us not to go near it. They've told us that it wasn't "all chandeliers and stained glass windows".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Well, here it is. I hope you like the first chapter of my very first horror story!**

**--**

"…and he was never seen again." Grandma Ella finished mysteriously. Tommy, a very young Minun, laughed and stood up.

"Grandma, is that story really true?" he asked; tilting his head to the side. The old Plusle, who's red and cream fur had faded to a soft pink and almost white; wiped the smile from her face.

"Very much so. You should never go there." she said sternly. Grandma Ella was talking about the house on the hill; Moore's Manor, it was called. The original owner's name was Henry Moore, thus the name. He was a kind and generous Manectric; he enjoyed having children come over and play on his land.

But he was mysteriously murdered one night, and his grandson; a Luxio, inherited the mansion. He invited many strange Pokemon over, and most of them were never seen leaving the premises; all of them were reported dead within the week.

The elders of our village suspected that the Luxio'd had something to do with this, and had made us stay away since before I was born. I never saw the Luxio everyone feared so much; and I'd never believed the stories people like Grandma Ella and Grandpa Morris told. After all, they were just old people, right?

"Now you all run along and play." she said kindly; daintily standing from her story-teller's rock and heading toward her small house. Most of us scattered into smaller groups; though I stayed in my spot, an idea forming in my mind.

"Jamie?" I heard a moment before feeling a tug on my hand. I looked down to see Kiara, a young Plusle. She was even younger than Tommy.

"What is it?" I asked. She shuffled her feet.

"I've seen that look before; what're you gonna do?" she asked curiously, looking at me with big round eyes. I chuckled and patted her head.

"Nothing you need to worry about, kiddo. Don't worry." I assured her; she was satisfied with the answer and skipped off to join a game of Spark Tag. I sighed and went looking for Temporal and Truena; they were brother and sister. They were also my closest friends. I found them playing together; Truena protesting as Temporal tickled her.

"Hey guys!" I called cheerfully, stopping in front of them.

"Hi… Jamie…!" Truena managed to get out between her laughter. I smiled at the two of them; they were so close.

"Quit tormenting your sister; I've got a plan." I ordered playfully. Once they'd both calmed down; they looked at me.

"It isn't anything dangerous, is it? I don't want anyone getting hurt." Truena said. Her older brother rolled his eyes.

"You gotta stop worrying so much, True." he chuckled.

"Only if you learn to be more careful." she retorted.

"ANYWAY, I was thinking of going up to Moore's Manor tonight, when everyone's asleep. We can prove that there's nothing to be afraid of up there." I said, smiling evilly. Truena's eyes widened, and Temporal shook his head disapprovingly.

"But the elders said to stay away from there… Haven't you heard the stories?" she asked.

"Of course I have! That's what makes me want to go there. I've never seen this Luxio everyone's so afraid of; so why should I be afraid?" I reasoned. Temporal's eyes clouded for a moment before he spoke again.

"I saw him… once." he started. "It was when I was just a baby; he went to the door to let a Mr. Mime in… I sat at the edge of the village all day; but the Mr. Mime never came out." he finished with a frown.

"Maybe you just dreamt it." I waved a red paw dismissively. He shook his head; stepping in front of Truena.

"I'm not letting my little sis go to just disappear, Jamie." he said.

"I didn't wanna go in the first place, Temp!" she said stubbornly. I shrugged.

"Well I'm still going, even if you cowards won't." I said childishly, walking away. I could get there and back before dawn _without_ them anyway.

--

"Goodnight dear, I love you." Mom murmured sweetly, stroking my forehead before leaving my room. I sighed; she thought I'd be here, asleep in my bed. She'd see me in the morning though, so it didn't matter; right?

When I heard her door creak shut, I shuffled out of my bed toward the window. We only had a 1 floor house anyway; it wouldn't be a far drop.

After climbing out and landing softly in the bushes, I crept toward the hill on the edge of the village; my spine tingling excitedly. It wasn't that far of a walk, and I got there quickly.

The mansion loomed threateningly overhead; though it was beautiful. Even in the dark the stained glass windows were vibrant reds, and contrasting browns. I wondered how they'd gotten so nicely colored. The different hues were splattered about on them; almost as if they were painted that way without a plan for doing such.

The shingles on the roof were pitch black; I couldn't see them in the dark. The house was huge; of course, and had a white outercoat. I tilted my head to the side; I could just barely see one of those fancy chandeliers from where I was, through one of the pretty windows.

Then I caught a glimps of a moving form inside. Something inside me told me to run; screamed it at me. It said to run away now; forget the idea of going in. That it was a mistake.

I brushed the fear away and headed in anyway.

After all; it was probably just a trick of the eye.

--

**A/N: Hm... The suspense starts next chapter!**

**Review, please!**

**Pixii out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**So, how is everyone? X3**

**I'm like, addicted to Dragon Cave... And I have started an RP for it; so we all know it's getting up there on my favorites list. XD**

**Anyway; I want you _all_ to head over to EeveeCelebi749's profile and R&R all of her stories! She deserves it, dammit!**

**And this one's dedicated to her; 'cause without her you'd see this chapter sometime next week. (not kidding)**

**--**

The door creaked eerily open; it must need some oil. The room I entered was a long corridor; a red rug that matched the windows sprawled out on the floor to walk on. The room was dimply lit, and cobwebs decorated the corners of the room and the ceiling. A grand chandelier hung in the center of the room; the glass gray with dust. It had some brown spots every-so-often; I wondered what that was from. There was an old staircase against one wall, leading to what I could only guess was another hallway.

I closed the large door behind me; a high pitched wailing-sound emitting as it was shut. My whole body was alert; my nerves on end. It was probably just the excitement of proving everyone wrong getting to me. That was all it _could_ be, after all. There was no way this place was dangerous.

After admiring the room for a few moments longer I tip-toed toward the closest door; which was to my right. The door was dusty; but obviously expensive. It was made of Applewood, the once glistening surface old and soiled. There looked to be a golden plaque on the door just out of my reach, but the inscription was blocked and covered by dust; much like everything else in this old house.

I reached for the doorknob, twisting and pushing in one fluid movement. This door creaked open as well; and lead to what I guessed was a library.

Bookshelves lined the walls as well as creating a maze throughout the large room. Every shelf was crammed to the brim with books. The floor was carpetted bright red; though it was too dimly lit to see this very well.

I walked up to one of the bookcases; carefully taking a brown book out. The cover was made of leather, and in sloppy scrawl _'Moore'_ was written on it. I shrugged, opening it and looking at the first page curiously. Instead of writing; there were newspaper clippings. Headlines like _'Moore Mysteriously Murdered'_ and _'Police Suspect Koda Moore of Uncles Murder'_ plastered the page.

I flipped through some more pages, hoping to find _something_ interesting; but after having no luck I put the book back. With a sigh I explored the rest of the room.

I searched through more books while I walked; but most of them were either murder novels, scrap books with some more odd newspaper clippings, or blank.

As I walked around, I noticed what I thought was redish paint splattered along the otherwise white walls. Whoever'd designed this place definitely enjoyed the color red...

Looking through other books; I noticed that most were either murder novels, more scrap books, or just plain blank.

When I exited the library, the hallway I'd been in before was... more brightly lit? No; it couldn'tve been. My eyes were probably just adjusting. After all; there wasn't anyone else in this old house...

Was there?

--

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! DX**

**Pixii out!**


End file.
